Oh Brother
by LasagnaLover
Summary: America has been taken by Russia. England with the help of China /dont ask me why/ are going to get him back. But at what price, and what does America's brother Canada have to do with all this? In this trilling tale America and England will find out what the term "brother" really means even if they have to end the world to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Russia's Point of View**

It was nothing but revenge. Revenge for the Cold War, revenge for even existing. The plan was quite simple actually, capture America, use the little surprise he had in store for him, and use America to make all become one with Mother Russia. Easy. Excitement was already boiling inside of Russia. This was his chance to teach that pig a lesson, to completely destroy him. If he said it was nothing personal then he would be lying. But, even lying had its perks sometimes.

The time was around mid-night when he landed in his private jet. The warm, summer air hit Russia as he made his way out, how he longed for this daily. To feel sunlight instead of the cold Russian air. Russia shook his head of thought, he had a mission. No other thoughts. Walking down a busy New-York street Russia looked for his target. A small apartment with glass windows almost covering it entirely and a sign that said "Post Toscana". He soon found it.

Making heavy thumping sounds in his military boots, Russia walked across the hall and into the elevator located near the back. Once he was inside he spotted a old man (about in his late 60s) crouched up agents the corner, in fear of the large Russian. The music in the elevator was making this seem very weird as it was playing an old retro tune. Finally it stopped at Russia's floor and he excited the elevator quickly, making the old man sigh in relief.

He was now locating America's apartment #. It was actually very easy. There were like only five rooms on the floor. He put his ear to the door, silent. Pulling out a pin from his coat pocket Russia picked the lock and when he was done, opened the door to the apartment very quietly. The room was pitch black. Russia sighed, thank goodness, now he did not have to deal with an attacking American. Creeping into the nearest bedroom Russia looked in. Inside was a sleeping America, the covers were over him but were wrapped slightly around his legs. Russia cocked his head to the side. He was quite cute when he slept...NO NO! Russia could not be thinking this, America was the enemy.

Russia tipped-towed over to the side of the bed. He quickly pulled out another thing from his coat. A needle containing a liquid sedative. Even though America was asleep he could still wake up at any time. This was to knock him out completely, extra precautions were helpful at times. Placing his hand on the bed, Russia raised the one holding the needle and struck it into America's neck. The moment that happened America's eyes skyrocketed open. Russia now place the hand on the bed to the struggling America. But, it was no use. When the needle was empty, the American's struggling became less and less until there was absolute stillness. He smiled creepily, now the fun could begin. Picking him up bridle style Russia carried America out the door and down the hall. Everyone was already ether asleep or ignoring them.

Soon, making his way back to his private jet (without being detected miraculously) Russia placed America into one of the seats and strapped him in. He then signaled the pilot to step on it and they were off into the night sky. Russia now sat in one of the seats next to the unconscious American. This would be for the better, America would see and the rest would to soon.

**Normal Point of view**

Knock-knock-knock!

"America, America let me come in~aru~!"

BAM! The door was slammed open as a frustrated China entered. He looked around hastily.

"America I have to inform you of something bad~aru!" No answer from the bouncy American could be heard, but China could detect crying coming from America's room. China walked in and was shocked. On the floor next to the bed was a sobbing England. His eyes were red and puffy and he was holding a cracked empty needle. England looked up.

"Someone...someone took him."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I was bored and I decided to write this. Its a multi chapter thing.**

**This is also from the ideas things on my storys. Its like a mixture of some:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright then lets get this meeting started."

After America's disappearance England and China both ordered an emergency meeting. So far everyone had arrived, but as the meeting started no trace could be found of the Russian nation.

"Ok so lets go through role call, Italy-"

Italy: "...PASTA! "

Role call was as heaktic as usual. Still though Russia had not arrived making a very nervous England very suspicious. Once the role calling was done everyone got down to business (I wish). France was getting in a fist fight with England, South Korea was trying to claim China, Prussia was declaring that he was awesome, Greece was sleeping, Turkey was poking a sleeping Greece, Japan had no emotion whatsoever as he sat quietly, Belarus was daydreaming about marring Russia, Romano was trying to run from an obsessed Spain, and Italy was giving magically appearing pasta to everybody. Germany was at his wits end.

"EVERYONE ENOUGH!" Everyone froze and looked at a seething Germany.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS WE ARE NOT CHILDREN AND IF WE KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS THEN WHAT ARE WE!"

"...children, not nations." some mumbled. Germany straitened up and put his hands behind his back, "So who are we really?"

"NATIONS!" Roared the crowd of people in the room. He nodded in salute, "Ok so everyone back to their seat, now!" Every single nation ran back to their seat in fear of angering the German nation more. Germany then nodded to England.

"Now what is it you have to say?"

England coughed in surprise and looked at Germany who in turn raised his eyebrows. England face then went into a 'oh!' expression and he quickly stood up.

"A few days ago I went to America's house for my monthly visit-"

"Ohhonhonhon, Angleterre I didn't know you had those kinds of feelings towards Amerique." France suddenly fell unconscious when he finished the sentence. An enraged England stood over him, "Shut it frog!" He then went back to his seat.

"Ah-hem so as I was saying-"

The doors to the conference room flung open. There stood Russia with the creepiest of grins on his face, "Sorry I'm late, hope it is not a problem~da?" Many nations shook their head while Russia passed them.

"Good your here Russia so I can continue now." England stood tall as Russia looked at him with his all to innocent eyes. He was terrified inside but now was not the time. China also stood next to England because he was a witness and the intensity of Russia's gaze was making him shiver.

"Now a few days ago I went over to America's house for my monthly visit. America was nowhere to be found but in his place I found this," England lifted up a plastic bag with the broken needle, Russia's face darkened but nobody saw it or were to afraid, "this peace of evidence was found in America's bedroom when I arrived (he received another ohhonhonhon from France). China was also a witness there with me. He arrived a little while later."

Everyone now looked at China. China cleared his throat, "Um, well you see I was going to America's house to inform him of a important discovery~aru."

"Which is?" questioned Germany. China looked down, "My government will declare war on America if he doesn't come there and hold a peace negotiation himself~aru."

Silence filled the room. Not good, not good, NOT GOOD!

Romano spoke up, "So where is the burger bastard then?"

"...We dont know."

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey! Ya I know its a lot of dialog but it should answer some questions. Thats what i really wanted.**

**OH NO China might declare war on America! And hehe Germany's WW2 instincts kicked in^^  
**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
